The Big Bad Wolf
by FanTyger
Summary: After the quelling of X.A.N.A. and the return of William to the group, Team Lyoko remains vigilant, though things have gone back to normalcy. However, things change when William meets a young man named Ethan McCarthy. As the two get closer, a simple disappearance becomes a young man's journey to get back the person he loves. (Rated T just in case.)
1. The First Meeting

"So, what do you guys wanna do today? I mean, there can't be much that we can't do."

"As long as we're not watching you eat, Odd, I think we're good."

William Dunbar laughed at Ulrich's joke along with the others of Team Lyoko. Odd Della Robbia pouted, putting his hands behind his head. Yumi shot him a glare for laughing, causing him to stop. What was up with her? Jeremy Belpois talked with Aelita, and the other three were talking about something else. William just drifted in and out of the conversation, looking out at the things around him. He saw a red haired teen, around their age, sitting in a circle with others and looking down, as if they had just hurt his feelings. Something about the teen's look hit William's heart hard, as if he was the one being hurt.

"Uh, I'm gonna go, get back to my room." William said, unintentionally pointing in the direction of the teen.

"Your room is the other direction." Yumi stated with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, but I wanna take the, uh, scenic route."

Yumi scoffed, and left with the others, being the only one not waving goodbye. William walked towards the circle of students, bumping into someone and making them fall back.

"I'm sorry, I-"

William saw who it was: the red head that was being picked on. William helped him with his books, the red head putting some of his long hair behind his left ear.

"Th-thank you."

William nodded and helped him up.

"I, um, I'm s-sorry for bumping into you."

"It's fine. I'm William. William Dunbar."

"Ethan Bell."

"So, why were those guys picking on you?"

"O-oh, th-the B-book club? I had already r-read the book they j-just started. It was my fifth offense and they, um, k-kicked me out."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Hey, I could hang out with you."

"R-really? I m-mean, you'd really d-do that?"

"Sure, why not? I'm a loner, you're an outcast. We're perfect together!"

Ethan laughed a bit at William's joke and nodded, walking with him around campus.


	2. Light of Moon and Day

"So, here we are."

"I can't believe that y-you convinced me to d-do this."

William held out his hand for Ethan to take, walking onto the roof of the boys' dormitories. Ethan grabbed his hand instantly, slipping and falling into William's arms.

"Don't worry. I won't let you fall."

Ethan looked up at William with a little smile, standing up right with his help. The moon was full, the light from it creating an ominous and frightfully exciting feel to Kadic Academy.

"Wow..." Ethan said, green eyes bright with wonder.

"Yeah. It's a great sight, isn't it? I come up here almost every night to think, and to see Kadic Academy in a different way."

"This is amazing. Thank you f-for bringing me up here. I n-never thought that..."

"Breaking the rules can be fun?" William suggested, grinning.

"...That things can look d-different under another light..."

"Oh." William said, looking down.

"N-not that the other thing is all that b-bad."

William smiled and looked at the moon with Ethan, hoping that his new friendship would be as awesome as the others.

-(Months Later)-

"Don't you just love free periods?" William asked, smiling.

"Hmm."

Yumi Ishiyama and William were out on campus, sitting on a bench. Yumi was wearing her signature black clothing and reading Steven King's "Misery" while William was dressed in gray and enjoying the sun. It was February, a few months or so since he had met Ethan. He turned to Yumi with a smile.

"So, what are you doing for Valentine's Day, Yumi? Have any plans with Ulrich?"

"No." Yumi shut her book loudly, glaring at William. "Nothing."

"It was just a question, jeez. No need to be so catty."

"It's a pointless question that you ask over and over almost every year, and I'm tired of it. William, I don't like you. Not since you let X.A.N.A. take you over and gave us all that trouble."

"That was, like, two years-"

"It doesn't matter. You're just going to hurt us all over again. I can put up with you when the others are around, and I can put up with you now, but I will not allow you to make simple banter when you know you should be repenting over what you've done."

"I've put that behind me, Yumi, and so have the others. I'm sorry you can't."

"No, I'm sorry. Sorry I ever believed in you."

Yumi walked away, and William made his way back to his room.


	3. Your Valentine

William lie on his bed, soft rock music playing through the radio on his end table. He looked at his ceiling, sighing. This was the first holiday that he didn't want to celebrate during his Senior year of high school at Kadic Academy. He was happy just staying in his room for the whole day, staying away from the wanton crowds of teens trying to find love for one day, Yumi (especially Yumi) and just...everyone. It made him sick, people who had never thought of being in a relationship with another going around like it was the end of the world and those who were in a relationship flaunted it at every turn. He closed his eyes, trying to drown everything from outside in the halls out of his mind, hoping that the local indie music station would help.

_"Nothing left to say, and all I've left to do is run away from you..."_ The radio sung.

A knock came from his door, and William got up from his bed to open the door. A familiar red haired teen looked up at him, green eyes going from uncertainty to a semi-hesitant look, as if pondering how this was going to play out. He wore a red vest with a black short-sleeved shirt underneath, blue jeans, and black shoes. The vest had a small tiger emblem on the front, where the left chest pocket should be, his long hair-cut shorter-put into a mid ponytail, and a thin strip of black fabric was tied around his neck to serve as a choker of some sort. It was the complete opposite of his normal dress sense, and he could see that Ethan knew it too.

"Ethan. Hi." William greeted, smiling. "What's with the...?"

"O-oh. I k-kind of lost a bet with someone."

"It looks good on you."

Ethan held a small box in his hands, fiddling with it and smiling at the compliment while looking down. In all actuality, William hadn't had a meaningful talk with him in a few months, and Ethan was assigned a seat two rows away from him in the class they shared a few days ago. He was happy to see him, and he found himself hoping that Ethan felt the same way too.

"I, um, I got you s-something." Ethan said, holding out the little box.

William took the box gently from Ethan, opening it and pulling out the gift: a necklace with a jewel at the end. The crystal was silver tinged with a gold animal inside of it.

"I-it's a wolf. I got it for you because you like being a l-loner, and all. Like the w-wolf."

_"Close your eyes and sleep...Don't wait up for me..."_

William's smile grew larger, looking at Ethan. His stuttering was kind of cute, and William realized why so many girls liked him: The textbook smart guy with that adorable quirk. It made him wonder why he didn't date any of them, and why he avoided the topic when they talked. Ethan reached down the collar of his shirt, pulling out a pinkish crystal with an animal in it.

"I h-have the t-tiger. My mother gave me this and my father gave me the vest when I was young, before they, um, they separated."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

_"I'm all by myself, as I've always felt...I'll betray my tears to anyone caught in our ruse of fools..."_

"It's fine." Ethan told William. "C-can I come in? I r-really don't want to be trampled by love struck teens."

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

William stepped out of the doorway and Ethan walked into the room, looking at all of the posters and items with wonder.

"Wow. Your room is r-really cool."

"Thanks." William replied, closing the door and sitting on the bed with Ethan. "So…why don't you have a Valentine? There must be hundreds of girls here that would love to go out with you."

"Th-that's the thing. I, um, I d-don't like any of them."

"Oh, come on. I know most of the girls here are snobs and preps, but there's got to be someone that you're interested in."

Ethan looked down, and William saw his pale cheeks turn a twinge of pink.

"C-can we talk about something else? Please?"

"...Alright." William hesitated before starting another touchy subject. "I haven't seen you in a while. What's going on?"

"I've b-been busy, with schoolwork and e-everything. I've been trying to...distract myself, because my grandmother passed away recently."

William felt a bit bad, not knowing much about Ethan's past while he told the red head everything about his life. It seemed like an unfair trade...but Ethan never once complained about it.

"Oh...I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's...it's okay. She was in pain, and I'm glad that she's found peace."

"I'm glad that we can just…talk like this. I can't talk with Yumi and the others without messing up or something. With you, it's so...easy. Well, kind of easy. It's good to have something that's just mine, you know?"

Ethan nodded while William got up and looked in the mirror to put on the wolf necklace. When his fingers started to fumble with the clasp, Ethan hopped up to help.

"I…I am, you know." Ethan said, gingerly clasping the necklace.

"What?" William asked.

"Y-yours."

William turned around, looking at the red head as his cheeks turned pink as well.

"Wh-what?"

"I…I've liked you for a long time, and I've wanted to t-tell you, but I was too ch-chicken to. I'm sorry, and I c-completely understand if you don't want to-"

William held up a finger to Ethan's mouth, smiling.

"Stop talking..."

William gently kissed Ethan's lips, surprising the red haired teen. After a few minutes, their lips separated and the two looked at each other.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ethan." William said, smiling still.

"H-happy Valentine's Day, William."


	4. Missing

"Jennifer Connell?"

"Here."

"William Dunbar?"

Ethan looked at the empty seat beside him at the back of the room, hope being shattered once again. The teacher went on with the class, and Ethan barely paid attention. This was the fifth time William hadn't been in class in a week, and Ethan's worry amplified with each realized absence. The two had been dating in secret for a few months or so, no one realizing or even caring that they were almost always together. Many people probably speculated that they were in a 'bro-mance' or whatever it was called, so it was easier on them to keep up airs. William always told him where he was going, and when he went out with his friends one day, Yumi Ishiyama and Ulrich Stern, he just…didn't come back. He wanted to ask them, to find out what was going on, but they were nowhere to be found. Sure, he had classes with Yumi, but they never talked, being sectioned off too many times to actually know each other. The bell rung, Ethan getting up and leaving the classroom. He clutched the wolf jewel on William's necklace. William had switched necklaces with him on his birthday, telling him that no matter where he was, a wolf would be by Ethan's side. He wanted to keep believing that, no matter if William was missing or not. On his way to class, he saw Yumi trying to open her locker, and decided to pay her a visit, hopefully to get the answers he needed.

"Yumi Ishiyama?" Ethan asked, looking at her.

She was of Japanese descent, and he knew she got irritated when someone mistook her for something else. Yumi was a tall girl, pale skin always covered in black and she also had a thing for shirts that were a little too short for her, baring her midriff. Her hair was cut into a bob that hung just above her shoulders and wore a non sleeved hoodie that showed her toned stomach, black pants and black boots.

"Oh, you're William's friend. The red head. What do you want?"

Her tone stung Ethan, but it didn't deter him.

"Have you seen him? William. He hasn't been in class or his room for a few days, and I'm really-"

Yumi chuckled. "Wow, he really has you under his thumb, doesn't he?"

"E-excuse me?"

"William. He doesn't care about you. He's just stringing you along."

"How do you know that? You've been so horribly mean to William th-that you've never given him a chance."

"He doesn't deserve a chance."

"Do you? With all the hate you put out into the world, do you really think that you would d-deserve a second chance, if given the opportunity?"

Yumi glared at the red head, slamming her locker door.

"I do what's right! I'm one of the good guys!"

"Yet you are so evil to one person."

Yumi raised her fist to punch Ethan, but the late bell rung, ending their confrontation. Yumi practically stomped to her class while Ethan skipped his. He needed answers, and he needed them now.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know that Yumi seems a bit OOC with her anger problems, but I really wanted for her to be changed by the fight against X.A.N.A. and William's possession. Hope you're enjoying!***


	5. Shattered

***WARNING: BLOOD AND WOUNDING AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER***

Ethan knocked on Jeremy Belpois's door, hoping he would answer. If there was anyone who could help him, it was the resident genius and "king" of the chess and debate teams. Jeremy opened the door, rearranging thin framed glasses under blonde bangs.

"Oh, hey, you're William's friend. Ethan, right?"

Ethan nodded. "H-have you seen William around? He hasn't been to class or in his room at all this week. I'm really worried about him."

"No. No, I…I haven't." Jeremy answered a little too quickly.

"Are you sure? He usually hangs out with you guys." Ethan said, pressing his 'witness'.

"I haven't seen him, Ethan. Sorry."

Jeremy shut the door, and Ethan kicked himself for not stopping him from doing so. But how would that him look? "Ethan McCarthy: Outcast Turned Bully" didn't look so good out in the world, and he knew it. Maybe it was time he gave up.

A person passed him while he walked through the hall: spiky blue-black hair, black leather jacket, and a pink tinted jewel on his neck shining in the sun. Ethan's eyes widened. It had to be. Ethan ran after the teen, hoping, pleading that it was…

"William!" Ethan yelled after the teen.

The taller junior turned around, the air around him creating an aura of malice and evil. A shiver went down Ethan's spine as he slowed down to stand in front of William.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick."

"Away. Vacation."

"You didn't tell me about that…"

"Didn't know."

Ethan knew something was off about William. He always told Ethan everything, sometimes even things that he didn't want to hear. William started to walk away, and Ethan stopped him, putting a hand on his chest. His heartbeat was slightly raised, but he didn't care, he had his wolf back.

"I'm so glad you're okay…" Ethan said, hugging William tight.

"Get off of me."

William had said these words with such distain and coldness that it almost shattered any remaining sanity Ethan had.

"Wh-what?"

"Get. Off. Of me."

Ethan shook his head, letting William go. "M-maybe we should take you to the nurse. Come on."

William grabbed Ethan's wrist tightly, pain shooting up Ethan's arm.

"William, y-you're hurting me…!"

William chuckled darkly, the sound bringing terror into Ethan's heart. William pushed Ethan to a wall, pinning the red head against brick. Ethan's whimper seemed to instill pleasure into William, Ethan feeling the older teen's warm breath on his ear.

"You think this hurts, kitty cat? I'm just getting started."

William ripped away the black makeshift choker and moved the wolf necklace down, kissing Ethan's neck.

"W-william, stop..." Ethan pleaded behind tears. "This isn't you..."

"You're the one who wanted the love of a wolf, Ethan. Well, it's your lucky day, baby. Here it is."

William bit into Ethan's neck, tearing the flesh easily with his teeth. Blood trickled down Ethan's pale skin, tears mixing with the red liquid. William ignored the red head's scream, seeming to enjoy the taste of his blood. Ethan kneed William in the stomach, running away.

"You're in love with a monster, Ethan!" William yelled after him with a psychotic laugh. "You're always going to be in love with one!"


	6. Alleviation

_Ethan ran and ran, tears streaming down his face. He wanted to sit down somewhere dark, crying his eyes out. He knew that he couldn't, or he'd possibly bleed out from his neck wound. He made his way to the nurse's office, hoping that no one saw him._

"Are you sure this was the work of an animal? It doesn't look like any animal bite I've seen."

"I didn't necessarily see the animal…"

The nurse looked at Ethan suspiciously, and sent her assistants out of the room. She stood in front of Ethan, hands on his shoulders and eyes filled with worry.

"This wasn't the work of a stray animal, was it, da'len?"

Ethan looked at the nurse. She had just called him a child in Elvhen, a language from the video game Dragon Age II. How in the world she would know that language at her age was beyond him. Ethan looked behind the nurse, making sure that no one was in there but them.

"No. Not a stray."

"It was your wolf…wasn't it?"

Ethan nodded, tears re-surging. The nurse cleaned the wound, stating happily that there was no infection, and put a large bandage over it.

"There will be a scar. It'll be small, but a mark that will be with you for most of your life. There is nothing that I can do about it. I am sorry."

"Thank you, Nurse M. For everything."

"If you go to find your wolf, do not do it alone. You have all the people you need to help you. You must find them."

Ethan nodded and walked out of the door.

"Dareth shiral, Ethan..." Nurse Maria Thari whispered.

Ethan closed the door to the nurse's office, looking to the right when he heard footsteps. The blonde teen walking towards him was smiling, wearing a purple vest with rose undershirt and violet skinny jeans. His hair was spiked up into a pointy spear pointing towards the sky and streaked with purple as well. He stopped when he saw Ethan, and Ethan warily looked at him.

"Tiger?" The teen asked.

Suddenly, Ethan remembered who the teen was.

"Hyena? Odd Della Robbia, is that you?"

Odd nodded and ran towards Ethan, hugging his old friend. The two hadn't seen each other in years, ever since Ethan moved away in elementary school.

"Oh, my God, it's been years! How have you been?" Odd asked.

"Better," Ethan said. "I've had some trouble with...someone important to me."

"Is it William? I mean, everyone's talking about you guys."

"What do you mean, 'talking about us'?"

"You know, the bro-mance thing. Was it him?"

Ethan glanced behind him and to the sides of Odd, nodding after making sure that no one was there with them.

"Did he..."

Odd gestured to his neck, the same area Ethan's bandage was. Ethan nodded again, tears surging up again. Odd wrapped his arms around Ethan into a comforting hug as Ethan cried, remembering William's words. After the hug, Odd put an arm around Ethan, smiling a bit.

"Come on, let's go. I have some friends that can help."

Ethan nodded and walked with Odd, hoping that these 'friends' could alleviate his insanity.


	7. Secret

"What is he doing here?"

Ethan returned Yumi's glare as they stood in now abandoned old library in town. He couldn't believe that Odd was friends with her, let alone expect her to help. He recognized Ulrich Stern and Jeremy, and that pink haired girl that they hung out with. Aliah or something like that.

"He needs our help, Yumi." Odd said, trying to reason with her.

"Your help. I'm not saving William again, not after what he-"

"Stop it!" Ethan yelled, tired of her distain.

"Wh-what?" Yumi said, shocked at the sudden outburst.

"No one cares any more if you're the one William scorned, no one cares if you're not willing to help. If you really don't want to help me, then leave, beacause I am going to get William back, no matter what I have to do."

Everybody just stared, dumbfounded, at Ethan as he fumed.

"Whoa, Tiger..." Odd said, completely scared.

"Well? What's your choice, Ishiyama?" Ethan asked, looking straight at Yumi.

Yumi folded her arms across her chest, hesitating on the answer.

"Yumi?" Ulrich asked gently.

"I'll help you." Yumi muttered.

Ethan nodded and looked at everyone else.

"So. How are we going to get him back?"

The others looked at Jeremy, who stared at the ground for a minute or two.

"We have to tell him." Odd said.

"Tell me what?" Ethan asked.

A silence came over the group, Ethan looking around at them.

"What aren't you telling me?"


	8. What They're Not Telling You

"An old factory. Yeah. This is a HUGE secret." Ethan commented sarcastically.

Yumi folded her arms and looked at the red head, Ulrich putting an arm around her.

"Come on," Jeremy said, leading the group into the factory.

Ethan looked around at all of the rusted metal with a raised eyebrow when they were inside, wondering why they would hang out in a place where injury and diseases could easily be contracted. Maybe they were a little crazy, but if they could help him get William back, he didn't care if they were insane. Jeremy led the group into a old-looking elevator, both Odd and Aelita (Ethan finding out her name shortly before they got into the elevator) assuring that it was completely safe. Ethan stood by Odd when as they went down. The red head thought of holding his breath, hoping that this wasn't where he was going to die. Aelita kept looking at Ethan, especially at the bandage on his neck.

"Did you get attacked by a dog or something, Ethan?" She asked innocently, eliciting a glance from Odd.

"It was nothing I recognized." He responded quietly, looking down.

The elevator stopped, opening into a computerized sub-basement. In the center of it was a supercomputer with a large holographic display of a world. It was different than a representation of the Earth, continents in different forms. Ethan looked around, following the group. Jeremy turned around and open his mouth to speak.

"This is our little secret hideaway, Ethan. The world you see is called 'Lyoko'. Using this supercomputer and the transfer pods in the other room, we can use virtual representations of ourselves to interact with the world. We do this to battle X.A.N.A., a computer program that has it's heart set on conquering both Lyoko and Earth. X.A.N.A. had possessed William when he started out in Lyoko, and used him basically as his whipping boy. The William that you know is gone, and X.A.N.A.'s hold on him has strengthened. None of us have been able to break the new bond, but we, well, Odd and I believe that you can do it."

Ethan bit his lip, processing the information that was just given to him. The young man that he loved was playing servant to some kind of computer program? Unbelievable. Impossible. Right?

"What do you want me to do?" Ethan asked, looking at Jeremy alone.

"It's been a while since I've created a new avatar, so it's a good thing that Odd convinced me to make one for you, since he was so sure that you'd say yes. All you have to do is step into one of the pods, and Odd will show you the ropes in one of the training zones I designed."

Ethan nodded, following Odd and following the instructions Jeremy gave him. As his pod closed, he could see his friend give him a quick thumbs up. He closed his eyes and breathed in as light wrapped around him.


	9. First Steps (Or Kicks)

Ethan landed on his feet, seeing nothing but hard-light constructs floating about in light blue colored space. He was dressed in a black vest with a red X on the spot above his heart, black pants and boots. Fingerless gloves covered his hands, and black goggles covered his forehead. He went to straighten up his hair, seeing that it was cut below his ears and the left part was behind his ear.

"What am I, some kind of hunter?" He asked, looking around.

"Odd made the design..." Jeremy's voice echoed into the space around him. "So blame him. There should a platform in front of you. Hop to it, and follow the path."

Ethan nodded, running towards the platform and running his way though the path. At the end, there was a steep drop-off to the last point. In mid-stride, Ethan jumped from the cliff, rolling and landing on his feet.

"Good. You can control your avatar just fine...now, it's time for combat. Odd, you ready?"

"Yep."

Ethan turned to see Odd, also in all black, but the accent on his shirt and gloves-3 Cat Paws, one paw on his shirt and one on each glove-were violet. The claws on his gloves were extended, look in his eye a bit repentant.

"I haven't had time to correctly program your main weapon yet, Ethan, but your avatar has been programmed with an ability. All of our avatars have special abilities: Yumi has telekinesis, Odd can create a shield and fire projectiles, Ulrich can move at superspeed and clone himself, et cetera. Yours seems to be programmed randomly, and I can't figure out what it is. At least, not right at this moment."

"Guess I'll have to figure it out on my own."

"Odd will attack, and well, I suggest you fight back."

"Sorry about this, Ethan, but..."

Odd started to claw at Ethan, the red head dodging them as best as he could. Odd crouched down, going to sweep kick the newbie. When Ethan jumped to dodge it, he flew into the air a few feet straight up.

"Whoa..." Odd said, looking up at the red-head.

"Amazing...your power is to levitate approximately 6 feet into the air from your position. Now, if you can master it, or combine it with Yumi's telekinesis until then..."

"I can get horizontal as well as vertical." Ethan said, looking about from his new vantage point. "And possibly scout for enemies, if I get this X.A.N.A. thing correctly."

"Do you know how to get down from there, Tiger?" Odd asked, wondering if his friend could.

"I remember watching Charmed when I was little. It was in French, but I got the gist of levitation...at least, I think."

Ethan concentrated, floating down to Odd. He grinned, getting into a fighting stance.

"Come on. Let's see what else I know."


	10. A Glimpse of A Want

Odd came out of the transport pod rubbing his shoulder. Who knew TV could teach you so much about martial arts? Ethan stepped out as well, long hair returning to him.

"Hey, Hyena, where did you get your hair done? I'm thinking of cutting mine..."

"You beat me up and then ask me for hair tips? You've really gotten out of touch, huh?"

Ethan laughed with his friend, going back to the group. Jeremy smiled when he saw the two, moving his chair around to face them.

"How do you feel?" He asked, the rest of the group standing around him.

"I feel...great. Confident. I'm not stuttering, so that's good."

"Confident enough to see William?" Jeremy asked, turning back to the globe. "Aelita and I spotted him in the Forest Zone. He seems to be leading a small squad to the nearest tower. We can't let him get that tower. Understood?"

Ethan nodded, looking at the projection of Lyoko. Would he really see the boy that he gave his heart to? Would he even recognize Ethan?

"I must warn you, that training session was low damage. This is the real thing. It can seriously hurt to get hit by a laser from a Megatank, and you don't have that much control over your new power. Don't go for William, at least not without backup. I'm sending Ulrich and Yumi with you. Before I do, you need to make a choice of weapon."

"Well, what do you have for me...Oracle?" Ethan said, smiling and referrencing the iconic character.

Jeremy simply smiled, getting it, and brought up holographic representations of multiple weapons.

"There's the battle staff, able to be used as an extension of martial arts. It's perfect for defense and offense when it comes to X.A.N.A.'s avatars, but not it's regular troops. It wouldn't go with your avatar's look, anyway. Uh...there's the daggers..."

Jeremy cycled through the weapons, Ethan seeing something that caught his eye.

"Stop. What are those?"

The projection showed two handgun-like weapons, built to fire energy projectiles and have blades spring from the handle.

"Oh, those? Odd gave me the idea. No one wanted them-"

"Are they ready?"

"In theory. They've never been tested in the field-"

"Then let's do it. Test them. Let's find William and show that glorified word processor who it's really possessing."

"Ethan, I know you're anxious to get to William, but a single outburst can set back months of progress. Find William, keep the tower safe, but nothing more, okay? We can't risk everything on ambition."

Ethan nodded, understanding the risks. He looked to Ulrich and Yumi, the two leading him to the pods.

"Good luck, guys..." Jeremy said, looking at the globe.


End file.
